1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly to an air pump assembly for inflating and deflating an inflatable article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional inflatable bed 1 is shown to include an inflatable body 11, an air inlet valve 12 disposed at an end wall of the inflatable body 11 so as to allow for inflow of air therethrough, an air outlet valve 13 disposed at an opposite end wall of the inflatable body 11 so as to allow outflow of air therethrough. Inflating equipment 14 is connected to the air inlet valve 12 in order to inflate the bed 1. The process of removing the inflating equipment 14 from its separately stored location, then connecting the inflating equipment 14 to the air inlet valve 12 results in a troublesome inflating process. Furthermore, when it is desired to deflate the bed 1, the bed 1 is pressed manually to discharge air. This is also a troublesome process.